stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
May 2007
All Tallinn- Preparatory work for the excavation on Thursday of a controversial Soviet war grave and memorial in Tallinn triggered fury among Estonia's ethnic Russians and in Russia. 'I can't call what is happening in Estonia other than devilish ... The Nazis couldn't defeat the living (soldiers), the Estonian government is trying to turn on the dead,' the speaker of the Russian parliament, told the Itar-Tass news agency. The head of the parliamentary foreign affairs committee, Konstantin Kosachev, told the Interfax agency that his government should take a 'full range' of diplomatic and economic measures to pressurize Tallinn. Such measures should include approaches to NATO, the EU, the Council of Europe and the OSCE, he added. Estonia's Russian minority reacted with outrage to the long-foreseen move. Well before dawn on Thursday 26th April, a fence was erected around the memorial gave, with an estimated 200 to 300 security police surrounding the site. 'The preparation work for the execution of identification procedures of the war graves ... is beginning today,' the Estonian Ministry of Defence, which is responsible for war graves, announced. And a special tent was erected 'to ensure the treatment of the human remains in a respectful and dignified manner and the conduct of the identification procedures in accordance with international regulations and best practices,' the ministry stated. Estonia's centre-right government has said that it intends to relocate the monument to a war cemetery, where it will receive more dignified treatment than on the current site. The patch of grass where the soldiers are buried is a regular pedestrian short-cut. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Street, Underworld, University ‘Clockwork cabs’ have announced yet another statement in this months marketing campaign after last months offer to the unemployed and students on fairs and job opportunities. This month they have informed the public that they have installed bullet-proof glass in each of their taxies. It is without a doubt that this firm is now the safest and most eco-friendly taxi firm in the city. Church Brother John Barret has had to return to where he came from and thus leave us. It seems that his time with us was short, but he has delivered a blessing on us all and helped to encourage many new faces to take part once again in the church and find their faith. We are all grateful for his words and wisdom. He has shown many, the light. ~ Local church priest. We need to act fast and improve on our security. Do you think that the constabulary could assist in this? Yet another grave robbery has taken place. Once of those gang members bodies has been taken again. My guess is that it’s an opposing gang trying to cause trouble with the others. I can not believe the lengths that some people will go to. Don’t they have any respect for the dead? ~ Local church priest. Finance, Health, Industry Eight of the companies entering the city have decided to run a campaign to unite to fight global warming on Tuesday 1st May by offering consumers products such as cheaper insulation and low-energy light bulbs to help them cut their emissions of carbon dioxide. Local councillors have placed their support behind the "We're in this together" campaign, aimed at offering ways for people to adopt an environmentally friendly way of life. "For this country to make an impact on the global framework (against global warming) -- which in the end is the answer to this -- it's important we demonstrate leadership," Governor Brown said as he joined executives of the eight companies to launch the drive. Employers should give staff who smoke time off to attend clinics to help them quit the deadly habit, the government's public health adviser said on Wednesday25th April. The National Institute for Health and Clinical Excellence (NICE) said employers should provide staff with information on local stop-smoking services. The recommendations are contained in guidance to employers issued by NICE ahead of a full workplace ban on smoking in England from July 1st. As well as improving health, a reduction in smoking should have a beneficial economic effect, NICE said. Smoking costs the National Health Service 1.5 billion pounds a year, and costs industry an estimated 5 billion pounds in lost productivity, absenteeism and fire damage. "Smoking causes an estimated 86,500 deaths in England each year, and is responsible for a wide range of diseases and conditions including cancers, coronary heart disease, impotence and infertility," said NICE Chief Executive Andrew Dillon. NICE public health specialist David Sloan added: "We know that overall around three out of four smokers want to quit. The Federation of Small Businesses (FSB) said it was recommending its members follow the NICE guidance. Health It has been arranged that ‘Clockwork cabs’ staff have agreed to aid the local ambulance force in the city. Each of their drivers will be trained with above basic first aid protocols and their cabs will be fitted with emergency radio transmitters linked to the local hospitals. The idea is that when an ambulance is required, if a ‘cab’ is near by then they can get there first and hopefully aid in the stabilising of the situation. Our thanks go out to Dr Hanz Deitricht a local emergency doctor on call, part time university lecturer, and joint director of Clockwork cabs. His ideas and funding will hopefully persuade other kind hearted souls to follow in his footsteps. Police Yet another Grave robbery has taken place. This time at the church in Stoke city centre. The body was taken form the grave of a previously known member of the Sandernacht group. We have cross referenced this with the other robberies and we are informed that the other members had links to Sandernacht too. Our suspects are obviously the other gangs in the city, however the ruling that they are being set-up is not out of the question. ~ Constabulary pen pusher The Chief of police has been decided. A fine man that has spent 10 years on the force and was transferred to us 3 years ago from his deputy position in Manchester. Chief constable Edward Roberts has given this statement to the press. “Well my dear, I intend to use my years of training and experience in the force to it’s full potential to safeguard the general public from whatever threatens them in these dark nights.” We all wish him luck in his role. Well we’ve ‘removed’ the shit from the bottom of our shoes and we’re ready to move forwards with haste. Some of your friends may not be around any more, though please be clear in your mind that we saw them as ‘none suitable’ for the force, after our stringent checks. You will all be informed of your new partners and which routes you will be patrolling during your shifts. Look smart and look sharp, there’s a lot out there that we need do. ~ Chief constable Edward Roberts. So who’s this Sandernacht group then? I’ve had 4 guys in cells that didn’t care I was busting their ass’ for theft. They just kept saying that they weren’t a member of Sandernacht any more. So who’s this gang then? They got some kind of loyalty thing going on with their members? And how do we know that it’s not a ploy by them with all these grave robberies of their old members. You know playing the sympathy card! Nah, I don’t trust them and never will. I’ve walked the streets of ‘Moss Side’ many a time before on my own my lad, I’m not scared of any gang I’ll tell you that. ~ Chief constable Edward Roberts. Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Street, Underworld Kidsgrove based financial loan sharks ‘Bottom Dollar’ was burned to the ground this month. Police expect arson however a case has been opened and local street gangs are being questioned. High Society, Media, University Audition advert in the paper for: "female singers/actors for artistic enactment" . Auditions will be held at a low rent hotel, with refreshments provided, please contact Cortez (payment in cash). Call 01782 XXX XXX Media, Occult, University For the first time astronomers have discovered a planet outside our solar system that is potentially habitable, with Earth-like temperatures, a find researchers described on April 24, 2007 as a big step in the search for "life in the universe. The planet is just the right size, might have water in liquid form, and in galactic terms is relatively nearby at 120 trillion miles away. But the star it closely orbits, known as a "red dwarf," is much smaller, dimmer and cooler than our sun. Serb media responded on Wednesday 25th April with a sense of pride and patriotism that a new mineral had been found in Serbia closely resembling the makeup of fictional "kryptonite", which rendered Superman helpless. Reacting to the discovery of the real new mineral in western Serbia, they pointed out that "kryptonite" was created from the remains of Superman's home planet Krypton, destroyed in a fireball. The actual mineral found at a mine near Jadar does not glow, is not radioactive, has very tiny crystals and is white rather than green. It is to be named Jadarite. Scientists searched the Internet for the mineral's formula -- sodium lithium boron silicate hydroxide -- and found the same scientific name written on a case containing kryptonite stolen by Lex Luthor in the movie. Russia has flown a team of chemical experts to a Siberian region to find out why smelly, coloured snow has been falling over several towns. Oily yellow and orange snowflakes fell over an area of more than 1,500sq km (570sq miles) in the Omsk region on Wednesday 25th April, Russian officials said. Chemical tests were under way to determine the cause, they said. Residents have been advised not to use the snow for household tasks or let animals graze on it. "So far we cannot explain the snow, which is oily to the touch and has a pronounced rotten smell," said Omsk environmental prosecutor Anton German, quoted by the Russian news agency Itar-Tass on Thursday. "We are waiting for the results of a thorough test on samples." But Vladimir Gurzhey, an official with the civil defence ministry in Omsk, told the Russia TV channel that the snow had four times the normal levels of iron in it. The TV also reported that coloured snow had fallen in the neighbouring regions of Tomsk and Tyumen. Omsk, in western Siberia, is a centre of Russia's oil industry. About 27,000 people live in the areas affected by the snow, Russian officials said. Media The Grave robberies continue over our city. Another group of graves have been disturbed and bodies have been dug up. Local constabulary refuse to comment on it apart from ‘we are doing all that we can’. Maybe the new chief of police will take this as his first task. Last months ‘video nasty’ that spread around the internet like wildfire has been reported as a fake. Researchers have looked into the footage and have stated that it was an elaborate hoax in order to make ‘someone’ believe that an important gang member was killed. Whoever the actor was portraying, is obviously still at large. Amidst the current rioting and state of Russia, the nation is observing a day of national mourning as the funeral of former Russian president Boris Yeltsin is held in Moscow. Hundreds of mourners have filed past Mr Yeltsin's open coffin at the cathedral after the 76-year-old's death on Monday from heart failure. In a break with tradition, Mr Yeltsin will not be buried alongside previous Kremlin leaders on Red Square but at the capital's Novodevichy Cemetery near to composer Dmitry Shostakovich and writer Anton Chekhov. Reasons for this decision remain speculation. The Russian leader was hailed around the world as a hero in the late 1990s when he took on the Soviet establishment. He famously climbed onto a tank to rally a crowd against hard-line coup plotters who wanted to turn back the perestroika reforms. He was the driving force behind an agreement to split up the Soviet Union into independent states but his years in office were marked by economic meltdown, political chaos, a costly war against rebels in Chechnya and vodka-fuelled gaffes. Millions of people lost their savings through his tough economic reforms and the country's state assets were sold off to politically connected businessmen for a fraction of their true value. The Chief of police has been decided. A fine man that has spent 10 years on the force and was transferred to us 3 years ago from his deputy position in Manchester. Chief constable Edward Roberts has given us this statement. “Well my dear, I intend to use my years of training and experience in the force to it’s full potential to safeguard the general public from whatever threatens them in these dark nights.” A sweeping statement to say the least. ~ Local news reporter. Finance, High Society, Politics Chartwell Chambers is a new company that has moved into the area this month. Offering their services to the courts at a reasonable price. They are new to the city and word is that they are advertising for security individuals and secretary positions at a rapid rate. Something good for the economy of the city can’t be a bad thing. Firebird Industries is a new company offering an excellent service to the general public in financial advice and brokering at a very reasonable price. Promoted as the ‘small mans’ financial advisor, and giving everyone access to good advice in monetary matters. Street, Underworld It ain’t us I tell yah. Bloody grave robbing dead Sandernacht members? I know we’ve done some stupid stuff before (not me of course) but that’d be like… well, suicide. ~ Consortium member No mate, we’re far too busy with this casino to bother about grave robbing Sandernacht. We don’t want anything to do with them goth types. Plus, why the hell do you ask? You some kind of Sandernact spy? Eh? ~ Gambino’s member The number of Goth nights in the city is on the rise these days aren’t they? I mean what’s going on there? Goth’s don’t buy any drugs. They just sit there with their ‘Snakebite and black’ and complain about how terrible it is to be alive… Man they suck! ~ Drug dealer Occult Sorry I’ve not got any of those or those. There’s been loads of kids buying most of my ritual gear this month. Sales are up and these things are in demand. What? No I don’t mind selling the Goths stuff like that. They’re just misunderstood kids. Everyone think that they’re going to be involved with dark magic’s, but you can’t tarnish them all with that brush just because they wear black. I’m sure many of them just want to be loved. ~ Local Wiccan shop The spirit of the city is quiet. Mark my words, there is always a silence before a storm. ~ Caoilfhionn Ashen, Staffordshire Moorlands.